Nightmares return
by Speedthehedgehog21
Summary: Mnor Sonaze and a little bit of romance between two of my OC's. Nightmare has continued to exist as a mere essence of his former self but when he infects a rebuilt E-101 Beta, now recommisioned by GUN, only Sonic the Hedgehog and the top secret experiment labelled project LIGHTSPINE are the only hopes of defeating him.
1. Prologue

**AN: Just thought I'd say that this story was'nt planned or anything, in fact I just made it up as I go along and I'll just say it now I'm working on a sequel. Oh yeah and one last thing I've since learned that there is a character in the official canon called Molly (You'll see her later on), Molly is my fourth OC just to clarify. To tell the truth I do recall a Molly in Sonic X but she was human so I doubt there will be any confusion-**

**Speed: Christ, Get on with the story!**

**Me: Ahh! Yes okay hope you enjoy!**

Blaze sat in her small bedroom two days after her sixteenth birthday. She had only gotten a new suit of armour. "Hey Speed!?" She yelled downstairs.

"Huh? Ah! Yeah?!" Speed replied Blaze had startled him causing him to fall off the couch he usually slept on.

Blaze giggled as he slowly made his way up the stairs to her bedroom, his head was bleeding. "The hell'd you fall on?" She asked her older brother.

"Flare. He broke my fall I broke his back, I think." Speed rubbed his shoulder.

"Not funny. Anyway me, you, and Flare have been invited to some party in Sonic's dimension. Do you wanna go?" Blaze asked him swiftly changing the subject.

"Yeah, alright." Speed replied grabbing a tissue from Blazes bedside table and wiping his head of the blood.

"You know I need those right?" Blaze asked him folding her arms.

Speed grinned as he wiped the last of the blood from his forehead. "Yeah, in the extremely rare case of you wearing make-up." He found this point a particularly fun one to taunt his younger sister over.

"Yeah I only wear it in the extremely rare case that I have a date or mother makes me for some sort of formal dinner." Blaze explained with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"So anyway whens this party?" Speed asked rolling the tissue up into a tight ball.

"Today around twelve." Blaze said sitting at her desk and grabbing her gloves.

Speed nodded and went back downstairs. "Now give my damn ring back!" He yelled.

Blaze realised that it was no accident Speed was bleeding and him and Flare had been fighting, again. She sprinted downstairs and seperated the two. "Flare give Speed his inhibitor ring." She said her hand firmly on his chest.

"No." Flare said folding his arms.

Blaze tightened her grip and yanked her younger brother closer to her. "Now Flare. You may think its clever taking one from him when hes not looking but there is a limit! Now give it back." She glared at him.

Flare handed the ring back. "Sorry." He said.

"Hey, you gave it back just don't to that again right?" Speed said placing the gold ring on his left wrist.

Flare nodded.

"Hey Blaze your cell phone's ringing!" Thier mother yelled from across the room.

Blaze ran at the phone."Got it!" She yelled to Speed as he prepared to warp. She quickly answered the call. "Hey Sonic how are you? Yeah hes comin'. Well I assume so."  
She turned to Speed. "Ask Flare if he's going." She told him.

Speed confered with his younger brother for a couple of seconds. "Yeah!" He yelled.

Blaze repeated the answer to Sonic.

"When are you leaving?" Blazes mother asked, intently.

"Now." Blaze said hanging up the phone and shoving it into her pocket.

"Alright." Her mother replied before turning to Speed. "Armor! Now!" She ordered him.

"Fine. Are you sure the troops will be fine?" He asked putting the various peices of his combat suit on one at a time.

"Your father has this, Speed." His mother promised him.

Speed nodded as Blaze gathered up the Sol emeralds and Flare shrunk down the Omega emerald. Speed stood ahead as his siblings opened the portal to Sonic's dimension.  
He stepped through it and exited at a huge city.


	2. C1

Sonic's party was in full swing, most of the guests had arrived and the food he had ordered had finally arrived.

"Ah, here's trouble." He muttered as a green hedgehog with two scars on his chest wearing a leather jacket and shades burst through the door.

"Hey, hey, hey! The party has arrived!" He shouted calmly to the two foxes that strutted in behind him.

Sonic stood in front of the green hedgehog. "No way! Back off Scourge! Get out off my house!" He yelled.

Scourge scoffed and brushed the blue hedgehog aside. "Hey at least you got a few girls!" He mocked his counterpart.

"SCOURGE! OUT!" Amy screamed taking several steps towards her quarrel.

Scourge tried to shove her aside but was instead whacked over the head by Amy's Piko-Piko hammer.

Shadow appeared in the corner of the room with a cup filled to the brim with an alcoholic beverage of sorts. "Out Scourge." He said calmly as he grasped the dazed hedgehog by the collar and dragged him from the premises.

Amy smiled at Sonic and giggled. She had finally gotten over her obsession with Sonic and the two had become close friends even sharing thier deepest secrets with one another. "Hows Blaze?" She asked Sonic.

Sonic flinched before dashing into the kitchen to grab his mobile phone. "One message," He said, inspecting the phone. "On our way now we met up with Silver." He read.

Amy cocked her head further inspecting the message. "Seems a little blunt to be Blaze huh Sonic?" She asked him.

Sonic nodded. "It's probably one of her brothers. Speed most likely, Flare's a little young to be this blunt." He suggested.

Amy had heard of Sonic's previous venture into Blaze's dimension znd of her two brothers. "How old are they?" She asked curiously.

Sonic placed his phone on a small desk. "Erm, let's see..." He trailed off as he thought. "Flare's about thirteen and Speed's actually twenty-one." He concluded with a nod.

Amy smiled. They returned to the party.

Sonic only had around ten minutes at his party before everything happened at once. A white hedgehog burst through the roof wearing an armour similar to Speed's, a silver suit and helmet that covered the occupants spines and face with a personally fitted helmet with a black visor in the shape of two intimidating eyes.

The hedgehog fired shards of ice into the house as guests ran in blind panic. Sonic was pinned under neath his attackers heavy exo-suit as he raised an icicle as a dagger as if to plunge the weapon into his chest.

"Chaos Spear!" A dry voice yelled. Sonic's attacker grunted as his helmet was hit by the spears of energy.

The blue hedgehog rose to his feet to see Shadow holding a Chaos emerald in his left hand and pointing his right hand at the white hedgehog.

Shadow lifted the helmet from the hedgehog to reveal a soft female face. "He seems to be a she?" Shadow muttered surprised.

The girl stirred. "Ugh...Unh? Ah!" She screamed shielding her face as Shadow held a hand out to her.

"Who are you why are you here?!" Shadow yelled charging up a Chaos Spear.

The girl suddenly became more aggresive. "My name is Molly! I am the first result of project LIGHTSPINE! Now witness my power!" She yelled as she spoke. A huge explosion burst from Molly as she ran.

Shadow shook his head and rose slowly. "Was that a...Chaos Blast?" He asked himself before fainting. 


	3. C2

Speed, Flare and Blaze finally arrived at Sonic's house or what was left of it.

Speed shivered. "This blizzard is'nt natural, it's damn near sub-zero out here!" He exclaimed checking his thermometer on his wrist.

Blaze and Flare were already carrying fires to keep themselves warm whereas Speed felt fine in his exo-suit.

The remains of Sonic's home were desolate to say the least.

Blaze desperately sprinted to what seemed to be damaged DJ decks. "S-Sonic?" She quivered. Blaze shook her head and growled. "SONIC! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She shouted.

Flare pulled his older sister away from the frozen house.

Speed lifted his helmets visor and lower 'jaw' before leaning into a radio on his chest. "Any units do you copy?" He spoke clearly several times to no reply. He shook his head. "If Sonic was here when this happened either he gve chase or he's long dead and the attackers took him and the others with them."

Blaze wiped tears from her eyes. "He's alive." She muttered. Speed and Flare only just heard her.

Speed nodded snapping shut his helmet. "If I'd killed Sonic the last thing I'd do is drag his limp ass back to base. He'd have freinds with him and they'd long be in thier Super forms before I could move the body. But that still doesn't answer the main question here." He said pacing back and forth.

Flare looked up at him. "Which is?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE!" Blaze yelled both in anger and a desperate attempt to get a reply.

"We were scattered." A young pink hedgehog said her red dress soaking wet and her peach skin turning blue. She was suffering the early signs of frostbite.

Flare ran over to the girl and helped her to a dry patch of land.

Speed and Blaze ignited the ground around themselves (with the help of some vodka Speed kept for special occasions).

The girl told them her name. "I-I'm Ay-Ay-Amy." She struggled out her skin slowly returning to a more pleasant looking peach. Amy turned her head to look at Flare who was blushing a bright red trying not to look into Amy's emerald green eyes. "You're cute." She said with a giggle.

"Really?" Flare asked her in surprise.

"Hey, your not a bad looking person and I'd imagine you could have easily left me to freeze so you must be kind." Amy said.

Flare blushed a deeper red. "Well I don't know about easy but I could'a left you to freeze." He shook as he spoke. Flare knew that Blaze and Speed would pick up on his sudden crush. Blaze would help him out, Speed would just antagonize him.

Flare kept the fire lit all that night, well he was supposed to but that did'nt stop him drifting off. He woke up feeling something on his chest. The red hedgehog looked down to see Amy lying fast asleep on his chest.

"Uh, Amy?" He whispered.

Amy opened one eye and looked up at Flare. "Yes?"

"Why are you lying on me?" Flare was surprised to have Amy lying on him, but he was not uncomfortable with it.

"You're warm." She replied.

Speed felt something brush past him as he slept in the snow, his exo-suit acting as a blanket and radiator.

A voice whispered something before a footprint landed right in front of Speed.

The gold hedgehog tapped a few buttons on his wrist extending two claws on each wrist. "Predator style." He muttered tapping more buttons causing thousands of tiny cameras on his suit to activate and, upon seeing the snowy enviroment, reflect the white of the snow.

He was practically invisible which was why Flare was so surprised to feel a hand clasp over his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Flare, it's me." Speed comforted his brother. "There's someone here. Light 'em up." He told the boy.

Flare nodded and scanned the enviroment before spotting two rats dressed in snow white clothes. He set the two on fire but it did'nt seem to bother them too much.

"Flame-proof suits boy. Handy when around you fire weilders." Said the taller of the two rats taking out a hunting knife from his coat.

The other rat grunted taking a meat cleaver from his coat.

Flare nudged Amy signalling her to get of him as the rats approached.

"Hey Bill which one you want?" The taller rat asket the shorter more muscle-y of the two.

"I'll take the girl Jack." He replied in a stern tone.

Amy flicked her wrist expecting her hammer to appear. "Huh?" She said realising she had left it inside Sonic's house.

Flare was terrified he backed away as Jack raised the cleaver to his shoulder and swung the weapon.

Amy heard a female grunt followed by Flare roaring in anger. She turned to see Blaze stood between the two the cleaver embedded in her shoulder. She still stood, shaking as she bled from her wound.

Amy turned to see Bill lunge with his knife. She squealed but the stab never came. Two blades appeared through Bill's skull blood spurting over Amy as the rat fell face-first into the snow, dead. A similar fate befell Jack. Amy saw the other rat fall as Blood stains formed around a seemingly invisible hedgehog.

Speed revealed himself as he deactivated his camoflauge. "Got 'em." He smiled, the blades on his wrists retracting. 


	4. C3

Sonic was trapped inside a smal cell with another hedgehog. He knew she was female but he could'nt get close enough to see who it was.

The girl was in the darkest corner crying. Sonic took a few steps towards her for the fifth time. "No. P-please, just leave me alone." She said between sobs.

Sonic saw a tall human guard open the cell and drag Sonic out. "Hey! What the he-!?" He stopped mid struggle as he saw the girl rise and step out of the shadow.  
"Molly?" He gasped.

She looked dead into his eyes and mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him.

Sonic was strapped to a small chair as a needle on a robotic arm edged closer towards him. "Don't struggle, if you do the anisthesia won't kick in." Molly told him from across the room.

"It's your fault I'm in here anyway! Why give me advice now!?" Sonic yelled. Being careful not to move too much, otherwise he would feel the needle without the anisthetic. God he wanted the anisthetic.

Molly looked at him, her quills covering her white face and fair features. "It was this or kill you. I had a choice, either this or we both died, I saved you in a way."  
She admitted.

Sonic felt the needle pierce his skin as his body fell numb and he fell into a deep sleep.

Molly shook the blue hedgehog. "Hey Sonic! Food!" She yelled.

Sonic stirred at the word food but flinched as he sat up and realised who was serving the food. "Metal?" He asked in shock.

The blue robot laughed as he passed the food through the hatch. "Hello Sonic." He said in his monotone yet menacing voice. Metal Sonic moved his jaw as if he was smiling.

Sonic clenched his fists into tight balls and shook with violent rage. Molly grabbed his left shoulder and spun him around to face her.

"Sonic, we're leaving in three hours. You better be ready by then." She said eating the vile food Metal Sonic had left them.

Sonic nodded. "Why wait? I'm ready now." He replied confidently.

Molly shook her head. "Because you need some sleep." She smiled at him.

Molly sat still in the center of the room and started to test her many powers. She could easily copy any abilities she saw others use such as Shadow's chaos powers and Sonic's speed.

She was about to fall asleep still sat bolt upright as a large bang followed by sirens rang out bringing her to her senses.

Sonic was up too just in time to see a hedgehog dressed in an exo-suit, similar to the armour of an old fairytale knight, holding a long sharp sword standing in front of a group of guards.

The hedgehog turned to Sonic and Molly as they took a few cautious steps from thier cell. "What are you waiting for?!" Yelled the knight.

Sonic reckognised the figure instantly. "Speed?" He asked the other hedgehog barely hearing him over the sirens.

"Yeah, and please don't mention this to me. Look I don't have time to explain but in fifty minutes Molly's gonna have to Chaos control me here alright?" Speed said.

Molly nodded. "Got it, don't know how you know me but I guess you do fifty minutes from now." She smiled as she caught a glimpse of Speed lighting a fire. She had copied the power.

Sonic grabbed her hand but she broke free from his grip instead taking his wrist and raising the object she had kept hidden for several months. "Chaos Control!"  
She yelled and the two warped. 


	5. C4

Speed waited about a mile from the GUN base that he had traced Sonic too. "Confirmed, Sonic's here." He said to Flare who was next to him.

Flare grabbed the binoculars as his brother held them to him. "I see him." He responded after a minute. "Shadow was right." He muttered.

Speed nodded as Blaze approached confirming Sonic's presence to her as well.

She lit a fire in the palm of her hand and asked. "Where?"

Speed pointed to a small building to the left of the GUN fortress. "C-block cell two-three-seven." He told her with his 'military voice'

Blaze smiled as she gestured for Speed to follow her and for Flare to take the back entrance.

The three took thier positions and waited for Flare's signal. Before the signal was given Speed and Blaze noticed two hedgehogs exit a warp matrix.

"Sonic?" Blaze asked. She thinned her eyes and took a much firmer tone as she glared at the white female hedgehog next to him. "Who's she?" She asked.

Sonic dusted himself off. "She's Molly-" He was cut off by Molly.

"You can relax, I have no interest in pursuing a romantic relationship with Sonic." She smiled.

Blaze blushed a deep red and blurted out. "Good! Ah! I mean, uh, okay then but I really dont mind." She folded her arms as Flare approached greeting Molly and Sonic.

"Well this kinda screws our plan in the ear." He said. Blaze gave him a solid smack to the back of the head. "...Right sorry." Flare said rubbing his head.

Molly grabbed Speed's hand and pulled him close. Speed blushed and started to sweat slightly. "I'm gonna warp you back in about forty-five minutes okay?" She asked.

"Uh, o-okay." Speed stuttered out. 'Jesus, one half-decent looking girl touches you and you already make a fool of yourself? You really are useless with girls.' He thought to himself.

Molly smiled at him in an attempt to comfort him. "Please dont be nervous around me, I'm not easily offended or freaked out." She said kindly.

Speed blushed redder than Blaze under his helmet. "Th-Thanks. I, uh, think." He was clearly even more unnerved by Molly's kind gesture.

Molly giggled slightly.

The team all jumped back when the fortress exploded. "That's why Speed told us to send him back in fifty minutes." Sonic said.

"I don't wanna create a paradox here but I have to tell you to send me back to save you?" Speed asked confused.

Sonic nodded. "Uh-huh" He replied.

The group sat down in the moments leading to Speed being sent back in time. Speed felt nervous but confident at the same time. He checked his armour.

Molly shook her head. "Your suit looked different when we saw you. More like a knight." She said. She nodded to Flare. "You brought your swords correct?" She asked him.

Flare shrugged at Speed who then replied with a nod. "Yeah, here." Flare handed the three weapons to Molly. She inspected them and then reached to a small foot long double arrowheaded weapon on her waist.

Molly smiled and said. "I was told to sense the four sacred swords. These are those weapons. My Bladestaff, Flare's broadsword, Blaze's cutlass, and Speed's sawtooth."  
She beckoned for Speed to come closer. He did.

"I feel, strange. It's not as warm as the emeralds but it's not uncomfortable either." He said as the swords circled him. His armour changed to look more like a high-  
tech knight. His visor vanished and was replaced by that of an old medieval knight. His lower jaw was lower than usual revealing his face. Speed hung his right arm out to the side, a long sword made from a solid metal with a serrated edge and a glorious design. "So this must be my Excalibur form right?" Speed asked Sonic.

"Yep." Sonic said amazed.

Speed smiled holding Excalibur out to his front and swinging it from side-to-side, testing it's weight. "Nice weight cool design. I love this sword!" He declared.

Molly held up her Chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" She yelled Speed was sent back in time fifty minutes exactly.  



	6. C5

Speed dusted himself off as he hit the dirt looked at the building behind him. "Well here goes." He said taking a few tentative steps inside. He brushed past a guard who immediately asked him what buisness he had in the area.

"Who the hell are you?!" The guard shouted raising a shock baton to Speed. The man grabbed Speed's arm.

The armoured hedgehog swung his sword and cut the man down in one fluid motion. Speed made no attempt to hide the fact that he was here for only one reason, anyone who got in his way would die, simple.

Speed hid around the corner from a blue Sonic-shaped robot. He lit his left hand on fire and punched the mecha as hard as he could once it came up close. It flew back past all the cells. Suddenly a loud alarm rang out across the facility. Speed found a fuse switch and, instead of working it out, he plunged his sword into the center of the switch.

All the cells flung open and Sonic and Molly sprinted out from one. "Speed?" Sonic asked surprised to see the armoured hedgehog.

"Yeah, and please don't mention this to me. Look I don't have time to explain but in fifty minutes Molly's gonna have to Chaos control me here alright?" Speed told the two.  
Sonic and Molly left using Chaos Control. As they did Speed used a single Sol emerald that Blaze entrusted to him to escape back to his own time.

He reverted back to normal as Excalibur ejected the other three swords. Speed handed them back to their owners. Speed's armour turned back to normal.

Molly took her Bladestaff back and asked him. "Did you change much?" She grimaced as she asked.

Speed shook his head. "Na." he smiled.

Molly nodded and jumped into her combat stance as the sounds of a jet engine approached. A blue blur passed grabbing Molly as it went.

Sonic started to sprint after Molly. Speed grabbed his arm. "Stay here and watch for Shadow. I'll get her back." He promised.

Sonic nodded as Flare reached into his bag and handed Speed a small capsule.

Sonic, Flare and Blaze left Speed on his own the sun started to set fast as Speed followed the scorch marks of Molly's kidnappers engine. It led him to a long incomplete highway. Speed realised if he was going to catch up to the attacker, whom he had determined to be Metal Sonic, he was going to have to use some advanced gear of his own.

Speed opened the capsule and pulled out two jet skates identical to Shadow's only black. He removed his suit and placed the pieces into the capsule. He pressed a small button on the capsule and waited a full minute for a interdimensional warphole to open. Speed's jet the FIRESTORM arrived and landed in front of Speed. He placed the capsule inside the jet and took out a small tactical communications pad (or TACPAD for short) and put it on his left arm.

He leaped from the bridge he was tood on and landed on the highway. Several GUN robots landed in front of him reckognising him as the hedgehog who freed two wanted prisoners. Speed homing attacked two of the mechs before launching fireballs into three more. He started to sprint as his jet skates activated allowing him to hover just above the ground cutting down on friction and giving him more speed. Speed was cornered by even more GUN robots as he made his way over the highway. His flames seemed to be the most useful weapon against the robots so he decided to use them as generously as possible. Eventually the highway came to an end as he saw Molly and an upgraded Metal SOnic battling on the bridge.

Molly and Metal Sonic were equally skilled in close combat. Her abilities only just conquering Metal's with her variety of powers. Metal launched a bolt of lightning,  
Molly dodged the bolt copied the ability and sent a bolt back at Metal's head. Metal Sonic slowly floated upwards firing lightning as he did so. Molly took a direct hit from a single lightning bolt, her armour burned away as the bolt touched it. She dropped to the floor and Metal Sonic slowly approached.

"You were skilled yet careless child, and it has cost you your life." Metal said as he raised his claw ready to deal the killing blow. A sword blocked his strike.

Speed stood blocking Metal's hand with Excalibur. The sword holding strong as the two broke free of each other and charged sparks flying as they clashed.

Metal Sonic was almost no match for Speed's swordmanship skills. The two clashed again as Metal finally unleashed his true power. A huge electrical storm arrived,  
lightning impacted on the ground as thunder roared.

Speed ran to Molly's side as the lightning approached. He removed his inhibitor rings and created a shield of fire. The lightnng slowly broke through Speed's shield.  
It suddenly bolstered. "Huh?" Speed said surprised. A silver hedgehog stood behind him helping seal the flame shield with a phsychic one. The two nodded to each other pushing the two shields forwards.

Metal Sonic was sent a good few feet backwards as the two shields hit him. He fell from the bridge into the abyss below.

"Thanks friend. Who are you anyway?" Speed asked the silver hedgehog.

"Blaze sent me, my name's Silver. Whats your's?" Silver replied.

Speed shook Silver's hand. "Speed the hedgehog, Blaze's brother and protector. Thanks for the help Silver." He smiled. 


	7. C6

Speed and Silver became fast friends over the next few days Speed and Silver had been travelling whereas Blaze and Flare had been living with Sonic.

"Morning." Blaze told Sonic when he finally got out of bed. "Speed's due back today." She said grabbing her toast from the toaster.

Sonic smiled. "I wonder where he went." He turned to Blaze who promptly shrugged.

A loud knock rang through the house. Blaze answered it and Speed stood at the door, he had taken to wearing his jet skates all the time now so he could hover.

He smiled as Silver arrived. "Hey there Blaze." Speed said. Silver looked behind himself and spotted a black robot flying overhead.

He pushed Speed inside the house. And the two explained what had happened. "Well, you see when we left we only had intentions of tracking down Metal Sonic. We never found him. But as it seems GUN have been running an experiment called project LIGHTSPINE, the goal was to combine the DNA of Sonic, Shadow and thier previous attempt at the second ultimate lifeform. Molly." Speed explained.

Blaze cringed at the thought of what could happen if GUN managed to meet thier goal. "Jesus, did they succeed?" She asked.

Silver exhaled. "Yeah, kind of? It's hard to explain but they recovered something when they sent Molly out just before she found you Sonic. The remnants of a being called Nightmare."

Blaze felt a sudden rage well up inside her as Flare finally dashed into the room. "Nightmare is, alive?" They both asked in unison.

Speed shook his head. "No, but whats left of him is inside-" The wall behind Sonic burst open injuring Sonic, Silver and Flare. a black floating robot with two clawed hands hovered inside the house. Blaze and Speed helped Silver and Flare to thier feet. Sonic was out cold so Blaze was forced to carry him.

Flare stopped to fight but Silver grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. "You don't have a chance." He said. Flare looked back as the robot fired a beam of plasma from a green blaster on its hand. He nodded.

Blaze threw back the Sol emeralds, Speed grabbed them and started to absorb their energy. His gold fur turned a dark blue as his eyes turned green, his hands glowed red as his flames surrounded them and he produced an aura of fire.

"Speed distract him!" Blaze ordered. Her brother nodded and created a huge barrier of fire to stop the robot Nightmare from getting close to the others.

A white hedgehog dropped down from a building and created a second barrier. "Molly, good to see you!" Speed exclaimed.

Molly clearly did'nt reckognise him in his Super form, understandably too. His normally neat quills were now ruffled up and turned in all directions similar to Shadow's. His fur was now blue with red highlights.

"Sorry, it's me Speed. Well Super Speed but still me just cooler." Speed smiled as he returned his attention to stopping the reborn Nightmare.

Molly grinned. "you look cute." She said. Speed blushed. Molly just laughed.

Suddenly the robot broke through both shields and Molly drew her Bladestaff. "No way." Speed stopped her. "We don't have a chance." He told her. Molly nodded in agreement.

Molly felt a sudden grab around her as Super Speed lifted her into the air and then warped. However the two didnt exit the warp matrix. "We should be safe here."  
Speed said.

Molly felt sick as she floated around in the endless void between dimensions. She felt both scared and sick. Her stomach ached as well.

Speed felt a little ill and turned to Molly. "Sorry, I think I brought us here too fast. Be sick if necessary." He said.

A portal opened up and Shadow flew out of it. "Hmm, so it seems I was correct in assuming you two would come here." He said. "Nightmare tried to follow you with a deformed form of Chaos Control, he failed." Shadow continued.

Speed powered down. "Good to know." He said.

Shadow shook his head. "One problem, there's a girl no older than about eight called Cream. Metal Sonic kidnapped her mother Vanilla. We need to get her back."

Speed nodded. "I'll help." He said.

"No need, me, Sonic, Blaze, Silver and Flare are on it we need you to watch the child." Shadow smiled a little as they exited the warp matrix at Cream's house. A young rabbit watched the two nervously. Speed assumed it must be Cream, he was right.

"Uh, hi I'm Speed Blaze's brother and this is Molly we're supposed to be looking after you." Speed told Cream nervously. Cream smiled and hopped towards the two.

"I know Mr Sonic and the others willl get my Mom back soon right?" She asked.

Speed nodded. The three all sat down. 


	8. C7

Speed fell asleep still sat at the kitchen table in Cream's house. Damn sleep deprivation. He started to remember one of his more exiting missions. In the capital city of Sol. He and a group of three had been sent to capture one of the largest criminals in the area, a porcupine called Rascal. His gang were not small time at all, oh no they were rocking military grade hard ware. Speed's memeory began just after his squad had been eliminated and he had been captured.

"This is Vulture four-seven the target has been captured and-" Three loud gunshots cut the pilot off as he made his transmission. "What the hell?"

"Target is escaping! Repeat-" A fourth gunshot was heard as another man tried to contact his base.

Speed flew out of the door on the side of the helicopter grasping onto the wing for dear life and tearing a chunk out of it to use as a skateboard of sorts. He discarded the pistol he had used to dispatch his captors before diving down to the street below.

Sparks flew up from the board as Speed slid down a huge hill, following a winding road. He put on a headset he had taken from one of his captors.

"Attention all units! Speed the hedgehog has escaped! Abandon current objectives and capture him! Immediately!" A gruff general ordered.

"Heh, not happening Rascal." Speed laughed down his headset.

"What the-?" The general gasped as he heard his enemy's voice. "Son of a bitch!" He yelled.

Speed chuckled and tossed the headset aside before leaping into the park ahead and leaving his board. Two soldiers dropped down in front of the hedgehog. Speed ran into one of them at supersonic speed. His attack utterly destroyed the suit but left the man unconscious. The second soldier fired a small machine gun at Speed.

"No thanks." Speed said jumping onto the mans helmet snapping his neck with a quick movement of his legs.

Speed finally managed to locate a suitable hiding spot, a small abandoned hut in a small alleyway. He had spotted rebel soldiers and royal soldiers fighting outside.  
He had decided it safer to stay in hiding. However this had caused more fighting as the royal troops were actively searching for him.

Speed sighed. "No, this needs to stop." He muttered walking out of the alleyway into the moonlit park. A single bench sat in a clearing. The gold hedgehog sat on it and started forging an escape plan. Suddenly a huge mech with RASCAL engraved below the cockpit dropped down nearly crushing him. Rascal looked at his enemy from the cockpit of his mech with tears streaming from his face.

"You bastard. Your soldiers masacred mine." He said a sudden rage filling his eyes.

Speed lit his hands on fire. "Then surrender." He told the porcupine.

Rascal shook his head as the mech started to spool it's front-mounted chaingun. "No, we fight here and now."

Speed nodded and jumped to his left avoiding a volley of missiles from the mech. Rascal was able to manouver the vehicle proficiently but was still at a disadvantage due to Speed's powers.

A final blast of power was all it took to quell the rebelion in the capital city as Speed launched a stream of fire into the mechs engine. Rascal made no attempt to run, or even leave his burning mech as it exploded.

Speed awoke with the smell of burning filling his nostrils. "Mr Speed?" A cute voice asked him.

Speed reflexatively grasped the small revolver at his hip. "Whoa!" He yelled seeing Cream in front of him. He forced the weapon back into it's holster.

Cream laughed at the hedgehog's reaction. "Um, Miss Molly burned something." She said.

Speed sighed and walked over to Molly who was struggling to put out a small fire. "Molly, use water." Speed told the white hedgehog.

Molly laughed as she finally managed to use her power's of hydrokinesis to dowse the small fire. "I panicked." She admitted.

Speed tapped several buttons on his TACPAD as he stood up. "Do your powers have any limits?" He asked Molly with a calm yet urgent tone.

"Yeah, if I overuse or underuse my powers I'll become consumed by energy from them. So I use them pretty frequently like just now I now I could get water from a tap but I have hydrokinesis and it's a good excuse to use my powers so why not?" She finally answered.

"Hmmm, maybe we could-YES!" Speed yelled.

"What?" Cream asked.

"Molly can copy powers right? So she can use Chaos Control like Shadow to get your Mom back Cream." Speed grinned holding out a single Chaos emerald.

She smiled back and held Cream close to herself. "Chaos Control!" She yelled the three warped to a wasteland with a group of half-dead Mobians lying still on the floor.


End file.
